<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A hufflepuff meets slytherin by OdotumSuojelius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122771">A hufflepuff meets slytherin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdotumSuojelius/pseuds/OdotumSuojelius'>OdotumSuojelius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdotumSuojelius/pseuds/OdotumSuojelius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max likes to be left alone in his own peace and usually people also left him alone. Max wasn’t sure if it was the slytherin house, his scary father up in the ministry of magic ranks or the fact that he maybe had a slight anger problem. Whatever it was his friends knew he liked to have his own time and so did everyone else in the castle. </p><p>Except one person apparently. </p><p>“Can I sit here?” a hufflepuff boy was standing in front of the big table Max had spread all his books around.</p><p>- Or the one where hufflepuff Lando somehow gets to slytherin Max’s heart -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never thought I would make a new ao3 account and start writing fics again but here we are. Enjoy this Hogwarts x F1 fanfic! It's a been long since I wrote last time so hopefully this isn't too bad! </p><p>Note: Lando and Max are real people and I do not believe they are in a relationship. Writing fanfics is my coping mechanism and I just wanted to use my favorite drivers to make art</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Max likes to be left alone in his own peace and usually people also left him alone. Max wasn’t sure if it was the slytherin house, his scary father up in the ministry of magic ranks or the fact that he maybe had a slight anger problem. Whatever it was his friends knew he liked to have his own time and so did everyone else in the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except one person apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit here?” a hufflepuff boy was standing in front of the big table Max had spread all his books around. Max stared at the boy in shock and apparently had nodded because the boy shot him a smile and sat down. “Thanks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max kept looking at the boy sitting down and made a little bit of room for the boy’s stuff. He had picked the corner furthest table to the library for himself. Even if few people had come by the section of the library they had quickly left when Max had glanced at them. But this boy. A hufflepuff boy no less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max didn’t really pay attention to other students. Especially people from other houses. But he was quite certain that this boy wasn't the same age as him. He assumed the boy was a fourth year student. The boy had some curls fallen on his forehead and he had small smile dimples on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max wasn’t sure how long he had been staring at the boy but he moved his gaze quickly when the boy looked to him after getting his own books out. Max tried to get back to his essay about vampire bats. He started flipping through the book pages again to find more info. He managed to read and write maybe for ten minutes before loud noise made his gaze lift up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry”, the boy said cheeks flushed with embarrassment as his ink bottle had fallen on the table. “I am so clumsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottle was leaking ink everywhere and the boy tried quickly to save Max’s stuff from it. Max chuckled looking at the boys’s panic before he quickly flicked his fingers and the ink was back in the bottle before it managed to reach anything. The boy looked to Max right away with a relief face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks I… three years and I still keep forgetting magic solves everything”, the boy sat back down to his chair and ran his hand through his curls. Most of them fell back on his forehead anyway while the boy looked to Max. “I’m Lando by the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Max”, Max said simply giving the boy - Lando - a quick smile before looking back to his essay. Three years… so the boy was a muggle born, he thought. Not that it meant anything to him. To his father maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know who you are”, Lando smiled a bright smile to Max. Max turned his head a bit to the side. Great he thought but his mind changed when Lando continued. “You are the captain and  keeper for the slytherin quidditch team! I am the new seeker for hufflepuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the seeker now?” Max asked curiously looking at the boy from head to toes. Lando was short and quite small. He didn’t exactly look that athletic, but the boy was nodding proudly with a big smile. “Well I guess we will see each other on the pitch before Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max gave Lando one last smile before turning to look at his essay. Lando. A seeker. Maybe he really should have known who the boy was. Wasn’t a captain supposed to know these things, he asked himself but tried to push that thought away. School year had only started but his focus was on keeping up with school work specially with O.W.L. He didn’t want to disappoint his father so he focused on his homework. This time focusing was harder though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what you writing?” Lando asked from Max, still smiling at him. Ugh what a typical hufflepuff, Max thought but decided to be nice as he once again lifted his gaze from his essay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s dada essay about vampire bats”, Max hummed leaning back on his chair looking at the boy. “What about you then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh scary”, Lando frowned a little hearing Max’s topic before he started smiling again. “I should be reading about potions… I am not that good at them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I might know what your problem with them is”, Max chuckled a bit as the boy managed to drop his book to the floor as he tried opening it. Gosh this boy was clumsy.  ”How do you not drop from a broom while chasing the snitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Huh?” Lando asked head bit to the side looking like a lost puppy. Before Max was able to answer Lando had already knocked one of Max’s books to the floor while he got his own book to the table. ”Oh crap sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”You must be the clumsiest person alive”, Max chuckled and lifted his own book to the table. Lando’s cheeks were a bit blushed. Adorable, Max thought. ”Seriously how do you stay on a broom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh I am the best!” Lando told Max suddenly again excited but there was a hint of confidence in the smile. Max couldn’t look at Lando without smiling himself. ”Just wait and see! We will beat your green butts thanks to me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh we will see about that then”, Max chuckled to Lando. ”From what I remember the past five years aka the whole time I have been in the team you huffels haven’t really even given us a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”That was B.L.N”, Lando smirked to Max who just looked at Lando confused. ”Before Lando Norris dah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max burst out laughing at that point not caring that he was in a library. This boy was truly something else and even though Max wasn’t able to wrap his head around what it was, he was truly enjoying his time. Lando smiled smugly to Max clearly proud of making the other boy laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”You are weird I hope you know that”, Max told Lando after he managed to stop laughing. He smiled softly to the boy who still had a smug smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Yeah and you enjoy it so”, Lando smirked to Max showing his tongue to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max snorted at that shaking his head a little looking down. Yeah maybe, he thought and gazed at the other boy. Lando gave him a soft smile that felt like sunshine. Damn hufflepuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that Max focused back to his essay and it seemed like Lando was finally ready to focus on his own work. Every few minutes Max felt Lando’s gaze lift from his work before going back. Max felt his cheeks blush a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Ugh finally I found you”, Max looked up from his spell book he had picked after his essay was done. His friend Alex was leaning against the bookshelf looking between the two boys. ”You have studied enough and I am hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at Lando with a curious look on his face before turning to look at Max again. Max ignored Alex's questioning gaze while starting to pack his bag. Lando was gazing to Max a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Yeah dinner sounds good”, Max hummed while getting his back on his shoulder. He showed Alex to start walking and he followed him leaving Lando alone at the table. ”Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max stopped before leaving the corner turning to look at Lando who seemed to be pouting a little. Their gazes met and Max gave Lando a soft smile and a little wave. Lando’s pout turned to a big smile right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”So who was the kid?” Alex asked from his friend when they were out of the library. He still had the questioning look on his face. ”I thought you want to be alone”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So did I, Max thought while ignoring Alex's question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is a mystery how Max hadn’t noticed Lando before the study session because now he seemed to find him everywhere. He was always eating at the great hall when Max arrived there - Mad had started gazing to the table every time he came in. They passed each other almost every day on their way to class most of the time sharing a quick gaze and Lando always smiling. The smile did something inside of Max but he couldn’t understand what exactly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time they talked was maybe two weeks after their first meeting. Max was leaning against the entrance to the quidditch field. It was a known rule not to spy on other team’s training but Max didn’t care about that. At least this way. If someone would try and watch slytherin practise he would be hexing them but he doubted any of the hufflepuffs would be even brave enough to tell him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there he was leaning to the wall looking at the hufflepuff seeker fly around up in the sky while he waited for his own team’s practise turn. He didn’t mean to be there so early but he needed something other than the letter from his father to his mind. Now though his eyes were fully glued to the seeker and there was nothing else on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando was a good seeker. Actually no. Lando was amazing. There was no problem for Lando to stay on the broom, like Max had thought. Their seeker was nothing compared to the hufflepuff he was looking at. Damn I wish that boy was in slytherin, Max thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hufflepuffs’ training came soon to the end and like Max had assumed none of the players were brave enough to say anything to him about spying. He did get some nasty glares but no words. Untill…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I thought you didn’t think we were any good but here you are spying on us”, Lando was smirking as he walked over to Max wiping his sweaty curls off his forehead. ”Sends a mixed message.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh don’t you worry I still see no reason for our team to be worried”, Max told Lando with a little smile. ”Or maybe just one reason. You are amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Yeah but didn’t I already tell you that?” Lando’s smirk got even bigger and Max couldn’t help but smile more. Before Max was able to answer anything another hufflepuff boy came behind Lando pulling him towards the locker room. Lando sighed. ”Yeah yeah George I am coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max looked at Lando walk towards the tunnel with his friend. He gave Max a quick ”I’m sorry” smile and a wave while the other boy was pulling him. Max gave Lando a simple smile trying to ignore the sinking feeling inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you talking to Verstappen?” Max heard the boy that he assumed was George ask from Lando as they walked to their locker room. Max gazed a bit looking after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a friend”, Lando answered like it was no big deal before the two moved to the locker room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A friend, Max thought and a small smile came to his lips before he headed to the field. Rest of the training Max’s head was back to being a mess but at least he apparently had a new friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your hiding place in the castle?” Max looked up from his book finding Lando standing in front of him again with a smile. “Or does this section have the best books?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the next day from the Quidditch pitch incident. Max had been stuck in his own world ever since what he heard George tell Lando. He had ignored Alex’s concerning looks and as soon as the lessons of the days were over he had escaped back to the corner of the library to study. Seeing Lando was the last thing he expected to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the astrology section, what do you think?” Max told Lando lips turning to a smile. Lando chucked and sat down to the table this time without asking for permission. “And you found me… twice already. Not a good hiding place. Astronomy tower though… no one ever goes there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will remember that when I need quiet time”, Lando smiled softly to Max lifting his spell book on the table. “How was your training yesterday? Or should have I stayed and spied on you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max chuckled a little and looked at Lando but his smile fell quickly. It was shit because I kept thinking about you, Max thought. How people think you shouldn’t even be close to me. How they are clearly scared my darkness will somehow get to your innocent soul. Max sighed a little and looked at Lando who looked at him head on his side still waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard what your friend asked you when you walked to the locker room”, Max said going straight to the point. Lando’s smile fell right away. “He clearly doesn’t want you to hang with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he is not a fan of you… or I guess not a fan of your father”, Lando rubbed back of his neck sighing a little not looking at Max. Max looked down to his own book now not daring to look at Lando. “But I don’t care. I would hate if someone judged me just because my parents are muggle so I assume you hate when people judge you just because of your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do understand that one of the people who would judge you because of your parents is my father?” Max told Lando still looking down just turning to the next page of the book. “Everyone in this school seems to hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know and I don’t care”, Lando shrugged and Max lifted his gaze to look at him. “You clearly don’t think about me like that and they are fools. You are cool and you have been nothing but nice to me not that we haven’t really hung out… which is sad because you are great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm feeling and butterflies were once again in Max’s heart and stomach as he looked at Lando. Lando’s curls had fallen on his forehead and his smile wasn’t the bright usual one. No this was something much more. It was a warm smile that made Max believe every word Lando just told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like hanging with you too”, Max admitted in a quiet voice looking at Lando softly. Lando gave Max a bright smile right away. “And the training was fine. Our seeker needs a lot of training to be able to match your talent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando chuckled softly with a proud smile. And with that they ignored what Max heard yesterday and what they just talked about. They went back to studying, joking, talking and gazing at each other. Neither of them got nearly enough studying done compared to what they needed but they got exactly what they needed from the night. Lando was now more sure he could actually call Max his friend and Max managed to clear his head from everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never gotten kicked out of the library because it is closing”, Lando laughed as he and Max walked out of the library together when the clock was closer to 10 pm. “Because of making too much noise yeah… but not for being a nerd!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made too much noise in the library?” Max laughed a little as they started walking the hallway together. There were only a few candles lit as it was almost time to be in the common rooms. “You do understand that the whole point of libraries is to be quiet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually I am pretty sure the point of the library is to get books”, Lando smirked to Max laughing while Max rolled his eyes still smiling. “But yeah it wasn’t really me making the noise but I told a joke and George wouldn’t stop laughing. We got some nasty glares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine”, Max told Lando trying to ignore the mention of George’s name. “At least you know how to behave when you are with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t flatter yourself”, Lando chuckled as they stopped at the great hall doors. They had missed dinner but that didn’t bother either of them. “So I see you around… Maybe another study session?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah definitely”, Max nodded to Lando right away with a smile. He looked at the boy standing in front of him. He didn’t even want to stop hanging with Lando now. The boy was a perfect distraction for him. “This was really nice actually. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason to say thanks”, Lando shrugged to Max with a smile before noticing a professor Wolff walk towards them. “Okay I think we will get screamed at soon. Good night Max.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep tight Lando”, Max told Lando with a soft smile but headed towards the dungeon right away hearing professor’s steps come closer. He stopped to turn to look at Lando walk away one last time before disappearing to the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The common room was quiet with only a few people sitting by the fire and few others playing chess in another corner. Max headed up to the bedrooms right away thinking maybe he could finally catch some good night of sleep. Few of the slytherin boys were playing chess in the bedroom but Max just moved quickly to his own bed. He sat down with a smile that dropped quickly when Alex sat up from the bed next to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Alex asked right away putting the book away that he had been reading. He had waited for Max to come back. “Why are you smiling? Were you with him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With who Alex?” Max rolled his eyes putting his bag to the floor and sat better on the bed looking to his best friend. “I was studying in the library. You wanna read my essay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you alone?” Alex asked while looking at Max from head to toes. “Or with the hufflepuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was alone”, Max lied easily while he grabbed his towel and toothbrush. Alex squinted his eyes looking at Max stand up. “Now however I am going to go to the bathroom to get ready for sleep. Would you like to follow me, you guard dog?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max left out of the room with a huf while Alex laid on his own bed again sighing. When Max came back he got to his bed right away pulling curtains around him. He wouldn’t let Alex ruin his good night with Lando. Lando, Max thought and smiled a little as he closed his eyes. The butterflies were back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>#</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Max woke up in a good mood. His mind was finally at peace when he went to bed and he had fallen asleep in seconds. He was sure nothing could ruin his mood of the day. Expect the only thing that always ruined it. His father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max walked with Alex to the great hall talking about the potions class they would have today. Max’s good mood had even made him forget about what happened with Alex the night before. Alex didn’t question Max's mood. He was just glad his friend seemed to want to talk to him again normally. All of that came crashing down when he and Alex walked to the great hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Max stepped to the hall it seemed to go fully quiet. Max turned his gaze from Alex to the hall and saw what felt like every single eye pair staring at him. It wasn't a happy staring. Max couldn’t tell what the emotion was but it was clear something bad had happened involving Max. Max felt even few of the professors looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did my father do now?” Max asked walking to the slytherin’s table, grabbing the first Daily Prophet he saw out of some girl’s hands. Alex hurried after him to see what it was. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jos Verstappen, the head of the international magical office of law, is running for ministry of magic! He shares his thought of pureblood and muggle born in a tell all interview!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was only the headline and it went exactly where Max was scared of it going. The article went to full details on which wizards he actually thought to be good, how good magic blood shouldn’t be mixed with muggle blood, how muggleborns should be treated like second class people. The things in the article weren't a surprise. No Max knew very well what his father thought and that he had found people who agreed with him. What shocked him was that he actually said everything so straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max felt the colour leave his face the closer he got to the bottom. His mouth was going dry as he thought that everyone in the school had read the magazine. No everyone in the whole magic world probably had. Everyone will associate Max with this bullshit, he thought. He slowly gave the paper back to the girl he had ripped it off from and lifted his gaze to see around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was still staring at him almost like waiting for his reaction. But Max had no idea how to react. He did not think these things. He did not even like his own father. But why would anyone believe him? Max let his gaze wander a little before it stopped to the hufflepuff table. Lando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando has read this too. Lando who he was so excited to be friends with and exactly what he needed read this bullshit from his father, Max thought swallowing hard. Lando that he definitely had a crush on. Lando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max moved his gaze to the ground quickly and simply left the great hall walking fast. He pushed few people that were coming to the hall out of his way as he escaped the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max sat on the floor of the astronomy floor. He leaned against the stone wall keeping his eyes closed. He had pulled his knees up to his chest while he just focused on his breathing. There were some dried tears on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew his father would be running for ministry of magic. Jos had sent him a letter to tell that a few days ago but he had failed to mention how he was going to run his big mouth. This is your own fault, Max told himself. You should have known this will happen and your life will be over. Hogwarts was mostly liberal school that welcomed everyone. Max was only there because his mother had fought his father on it. His father thought the rest of the pupils would not be good enough for Max to be around. Now it seemed Max wasn’t good enough for other pupils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max opened his eyes when he heard the door to the tower open. A slight panic came to him. This was his hidden place where he got to be alone with his thought. No one else was even supposed to know about the peaceful place. Expect of course… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando closed the door after him softly before turning to look at Max. Max avoided Lando’s gaze. He was sure Lando wouldn’t ever want to even talk to him. Maybe he came there to punch him. Max took a deep breath before letting his and Lando’s gaze meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no anger or punch. There was a sad and comforting smile. That hurt almost more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max didn’t know what to say but it seemed like neither did Lando. Always so talkative Lando was quiet as he walked towards Max. He stood in front of Max for a while, the boys just looking at each other before Lando sighed and sat next to Max arm to arm. Lando stretched his legs out and just leaned against the wall. There was still a silence between them for a moment before Max couldn’t take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are missing your lessons”, Max said voice hoarse. He stretched his legs out as he coughed a bit. “You should be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I rather be here”, Lando told Max keeping his gaze forward while speaking in a soft voice. “You leave the great hall wasn’t the only scene of today… me and George had a screaming match in the hallway after the first lesson” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max turned to look at Lando with a confused look on his face. Lando was looking down to his hands on his lap. Lando gazed to Max but only quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went off about how he was right about you and how you are trouble and someone like me should definitely not hang with you”, Lando told Max shrugging. “Why would sheep hang out with wolf, he said… I lost my temper and shouted at him for being an idiot and that you are not your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hint of smile on Max's lips as he listened to Lando. Maybe he did have Lando after all. At least until his father would hear about this, he thought quickly but tried to push it away. Max sighed deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry”, Max said looking up to the sky while this time Lando looked at him. “This is such a mess. My father is an asshole and I hate him and now the whole school thinks that I am like him and people think you are crazy for wanting to hang with me… I’m so tired Lando. This is not how things are supposed to be going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey shhh”, Lando told Max in a soft voice taking Max’s hand to his hands. “It’s a mess now but people will forget and I don’t care what people think. You will survive this Max. You are strong and I am here with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max took a shaky breath and gazed to Lando. A tear was running down Max’s cheek while he tried to smile to Lando. Lando gave Max a soft smile and moved his hand to wipe a tear off Max’s cheek. Max let his head hang low and just placed his head on Lando’s shoulder. Lando placed his head on top of Max’s while playing with his fingers. They stayed like that till the sun started to come down. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when the whole school hates Max? How can he fix this and save his and Lando's friendship?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all I am so overwhelmed over the support this fic has got. 2015 I used to write for the football and f1 fandom (not on this account of course) and things has definitely changed for better hahaa. Thank you so much for everything that has read this fic and leave kudos and comments! </p><p>This chapter took a bit more angsty turn than I planned oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was already the evening when Max walked back to the common room. There hadn’t been that many words between him and Lando about the whole situation. They just stayed close to each other finding comfort in touch. At some point Max had fallen asleep against Lando and when he later woke up the boys were just a big pile on the floor trying to keep each other warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lando’s breathing started to come out as smoke the boys decided it was time to go back to the inside and real world. After standing up from the floor Max pulled Lando to his arms just for one last hug. He didn’t want to let go just yet. Lando sighed took a deep breath and just buried his face to Max’s neck. It felt like the younger boy needed the hug just as much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be okay”, Lando whispered to Max’s ear before pulling away from the hug. He gave Max a soft smile. “People will forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear god, Max wanted to believe him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A day for people to forget was clearly not enough, not that Max had expected that, because as he walked into the common room every person turned to look at him. It was suddenly fully quiet and everyone was staring again. Max looked around quickly scanning for Alex but when he didn’t see his friend he just headed quickly to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Max stepped to the bedroom the same reaction happened. This time the two boys in the middle of the chess game stood up and left quickly while Max walked towards his bed. He gazed to Alex’s bed, the other boy sitting there again waiting like waiting for him. Max sat on his bed looking to Alex. Max waited for Alex to start speaking but the other boy just kept looking outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that I don’t think like my father thinks right?” Max told Alex looking at his friend. “You of all people know how much I dislike my father. Come on I hate him and I hate being a Verstappen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know all of that”, Alex shrugged a little before moving his gaze to Max. “You are not your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the problem then?” Max asked after a moment of silence. He had expected Alex to continue talking but something was really off. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t even know if we are friends anymore”, Alex told Max honestly. “Or if I even know you anymore. You have been so tense since coming to school this fall and then you keep disappearing away and always end up with that weird hufflepuff boy. I don’t get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max lowered his gaze and took a deep breath. Yeah he knew that. He had not exactly been a sunshine since coming back. The whole summer he had to hear his father talk about running for ministery of magic during the fall and every day since at Hogwarts he had just been waiting for the punch to come. The news to drop. He had been anxiously waiting for that every morning except of course this morning. Because all he thought about was Lando this morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Alex I have been a dick to you”, Max said forcing himself to look at his friend in his eyes. “I have been just waiting for these news about my father to drop and I never even imagined it would be that bad… And that hufflepuff boy is Lando and I don’t know he is a good distraction. I’m so anxious all the time and I feel like my head is so foggy but when I am with him I don’t know I forget about everything else. He doesn’t see me as Max Verstappen. He just sees me as Max and dear god I just want to be Max.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max took a deep breath after his speech just looking down to his lap again. There, he thought. He had said all. When he heard Alex’s bed springs sift he was certain the other boy would just leave the bedroom and leave him alone. Instead the bed shifts as Alex sat next to Max on the bed wrapping one arm around his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is fine… I’m being too hard on you”, Alex shrugged and smiled to Max as Max turned to look at him. Max smiled back to Alex relieved. “I guess I was jealous that you got a new friend and wasn’t telling me stuff.  “Also it sounds like you have a serious crush on that kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh if you only knew, Max thought and chuckled a little. Damn it felt good to laugh after a long day. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>#</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Max walked to the great hall the next morning, it wasn’t as big of a scene as it had been the morning before. There was definitely a shift in the atmosphere and Max was able to hear some whispers and felt some gazes but this time he held his head down and just walked to the Slytherin table. He and Alex sat opposite of each other to the table while everyone else in the table scooted away from them two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is fine mate”, Alex told Max as the other slytherin boy just sighed looking at people trying to keep distance to him. “They will forget at some point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max hummed as an answer and just grabbed a roll of bread for him. Maybe he thought while gazing at the Daily Prophet which front page his father was again. This time he just pushed it away and focused on staring at his plate. He didn’t need another scene of him storming out and getting everyone to stare at him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first part he got but the second no. The whole hall started whispering suddenly again and Max lifted his gaze from the plate to see what was happening. The last thing he expected to see was Lando smiling brightly as he walked towards the slytherin table. The hufflepuff boy sat next to Alex on the benches and smiled to Max. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning!” Lando smiled happily like nothing was wrong as he grabbed a croissant and banana for himself. Both Max and Alex were just staring at the boy confused. Lando had taken happily a big bite of the croissant before noticing the boys looking at him. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing Lando?” Max asked from the boy. He gazed around a bit. Most people had got back to their breakfast but some people were still staring at the now trio. Especially the hufflepuff table. “Everyone is staring at you thinking you have gone mad… Are you sure you want to sit with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m just having breakfast with my friend”, Lando shrugged with a smile to Max. He turned to look at Alex offering his hand for him. “I mean friends of course. Hi I’m Lando!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex”, Alex said simply trying to understand what was happening but shook the other boy’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando gave Alex a soft smile before turning to Max giving him a bright smile again before focusing on food. Max looked at Lando trying to understand everything. This boy was willing to sit with him even when everyone hated him. Everyone would think Lando has gone mad. But there the boy was. Max felt his heart beat faster as he smiled to Lando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are something else Lando”, Max told him while taking a bite of the bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True”, Lando smirked to Max and Max just smiled even more wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah this would be okay, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>#</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks later and Max really felt like everything was okay. Yeah sure everyone was still avoiding him and glaring at him every chance they got. The battle for the spot of ministry was starting so his father was almost in every paper now. Max didn’t read them. Max didn’t even care about them. He had decided not to think about all that stuff which was fairly easy because the only thought in his head nowadays was Lando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando sat every breakfast, lunch and dinner with Max and Alex. The trio worked surprisingly well and even Alex was now excited about Lando. Sure part of that excitement was partly thanks to Alex being able to tease Max about his crush. A crush that was just getting worse and Max wasn’t even able to look at Lando without smiling anymore. Alex had noted that Lando had the exact same smile on his face when he looked at Max. He even laughed at Max’s bad jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should try smiling more?” Lando said suddenly making Max lift his gaze from his potion book. He turned his head a little to the side waiting for explanation. Lando shrugged looking at Max without a smile this time. “You know if you smiled more people would like you more. And you have a beautiful smile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting again in the library at their favorite table. Alex didn’t push himself to the library sessions letting the two boys spend time together. The library study sessions were the best parts of Max’s days. They got to joke and talk with each other just two of them hidden from everyone’s gaze and judgement. It was like everything was before the first article. Except Lando had started getting quick off moments from time to time. The sad and worried looks passed quickly from Lando’s face, never really talking about what was bothering him except now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is this coming from?” Max asked leaning back on his chair looking at his friend confused. “I should smile more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it doesn’t really seem like you trying to prove everyone that you aren’t your father”, Lando shrugged turning his gaze down to his own herbs book. “People won’t forget about your father with the election coming so if you want people to see you as different you would need to do something… but you aren’t really even trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max looked at Lando feeling his heart sink a little. Lando was right. Of course he was right. Max had not exactly tried to clean his reputation. Yes he still hated the fact that his father was on the paper all the time and people thought he was like him, but since he had Lando in his life all of that had been pushed out of his mind. He still had Lando. In fact he had Lando more than ever before so what was the hurry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t think me smiling will do anything about them forgetting what a dickhead my dad is”, Max noted trying to joke with a small smile. He only got a quick glare back from Lando his own smile falling too. “Okay Lando what is going on now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando was clearly struggling. He kept staring at his book forehead all wrinkled like he was trying to decide what to do. Max moved a little closer to Lando not sure what was going on but wanting to help. He slowly reached to hold Lando’s hand as the boy leaned back on his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you maybe thought about what all of this is doing to me?” Lando said lifting his gaze to meet Max’s eyes. Max’s look told him enough and Lando sighed. “So no… Well Georga has not talked to me in two weeks. No one pays any attention to me or talks to me. They actually all think that I am an idiot for being your friend because they see you as someone who hates muggleborns and wants me dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max just stared at Lando without knowing what to say. He had definitely not thought about all of that, he thought and lowered his gaze to look at their fingers together. At least Lando let him hold his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will start telling everyone tomorrow that I am not my dad and I will make everyone understand that you are not crazy but actually the sweetest guy in the world”, Max started after a moment of silence and Lando sighed deeply. “No Lando I am serious. I have been an idiot and just thinking about myself but I will start correcting this. I will start with trying to smile more. I am so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Max no”, Lando told Max pulling his hand away from him and he started gathering all of his stuff. Max looked up to Lando starting to panic. “You are not supposed to do that for me you idiot. You are supposed to do the correction because you actually want to be someone other than your dad. You are not doing this for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando started pushing his stuff to his bag while Max just looked at him at loss with words. His mind had gone completely blank and all he wanted to do was grab Lando and pull him close. He wanted to tell him not to go and that he needed him and he would make everything right. But he knew saying all that would make Lando just angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lando”, Max grabbed Lando’s wrist as the other boy stood up. Max forced himself to look at Lando to his eyes. The sadness in Lando’s eyes was like a stab to his heart. “I promise I will fix my reputation and yours. I don’t want to lose you… I like you Lando. I like like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last words came out quieter, Max not trusting his voice. He swallowed hard waiting for a reaction from Lando. Lando bit his lower lip a little just looking to Max before giving him a little nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you too”, Lando whispered back to Max but pulled his arm off from Max’s grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max took a shaky breath while looking at Lando leaving their study corner. Lando stopped by the corner to look at Max last time. He forced a smile for him and waved his hand before leaving. Max looked at Lando go before just pushing all of his books to the floor from frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>#</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Max didn’t sleep during the next night. Half of it he spent tossing around in his bed and other half he just sat in the astronomy tower. He had hoped it would clear his mind from everything but every thought kept bouncing around his head.He felt sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything Lando had said was right even though Max wished that it wasn’t. He had forgotten about everything, everyone’s judgement, his father, his reputation when he had Lando. He had someone he cared about and who cared about him. That was all he had wanted and he was ready to sacrifice everything else for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are an idiot, Max thought to himself gripping on the rail of the astronomy tower. He couldn’t bare with the thought that he had hurt Lando like this. Just by being a selfish prick. Max closed his eyes tightly before just shouting out his frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the night ended his throat was sore from both coldness and shouting. However he at least had the first step of his plan ready. He wasn’t ready to lose Lando without a fight. He would make this right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there he was leaning to the hallway looking at the charm’s classroom door. He knew fourth year hufflepuff’s had their lesson ending soon. He closed his eyes just resting a moment. He stood up right away when he heard people come to the hallway and door opening. Lando was the first one to come out and head quickly away. Max sighed a little. Lando hadn’t shown up to the breakfast. It pained Max to look Lando walk away. He hadn’t been waiting for Lando though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George”, Max walked to the younger hufflepuff boy as soon as he was out of the classroom. All of the boys in the group turned to look at him right away but Max was only interested in George looking at the boy. “I wanna have a word with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George turned to look at Max. For a moment he looks like he is about to protest but when Max crossed his arms over his chest and gave the boy one stern look, the longer boy nodded simply. Maybe people really are scared of me, Max thought but pushed that thought away as he and George moved the little yard to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta stop being mean to Lando”, Max started right away, his voice automatically going  lower and stronger as he looked at George. The other boy looked away a bit from him. “He doesn’t deserve you guys treating him like shit. Go ahead and hate on me because of my father but do not hate on innocent and sweet Lando.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it is pretty clear that he has chosen his side”, George said simply crossing his arms over his chest. “Nothing I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has not chosen any side”, Max said getting slowly frustrated hand forming to a fist. “There are no sides to choose. If the sides are either my father’s thoughts or not his thoughts I am on the same side as everyone in this school! I am on your side. Lando is on your side. Everyone is on the not my father's side so there are no sides!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George took a step back from Max but moved to look at the boy. George just looked at him from head to toes like studying him. Max sighed a little and let go of the fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am begging you George”, Max told the boy looking straight to his eyes. “Please believe me. Or hell don’t believe but at least be nice to Lando. He wouldn’t trust me if he didn’t believe me. We both know how great he is and he doesn’t deserve this. It’s my fault but I want to fix this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine I believe you”, George said after a moment of silence and just looking at Max. Max let out the breath he had been holding. “Lando is not stupid and I guess you can’t be all bad if he wants to be your friend… And I miss him so I will talk to him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will?” Max said relieved a smile coming to his face. George nodded to Max and gave him a very small smile. “Thank you so much. I don’t want to lose Lando.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked at Max a bit surprised at the last sentence. It had been clear for a long time already that Lando had been interested in Max but that the feeling might be mutual was something new. I want my friend to be happy, George thought sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you really really not think all that stuff that your father is blasting?” George asked carefully from the other boy. “Honestly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly!” Max sighed nodding. “I don’t believe in stuff he says. It’s awful and he shouldn’t be even allowed to say those things. I really don’t think like him… I just somehow have to find a way to make everyone realise that I am not like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George stayed quiet for a moment just looking at Max a little longer before nodding and saying: “I have a solution for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>#</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Next morning there was a new person at their normal breakfast moment. George was sitting next to Alex talking about Quidditch season excited comparing how their favorite teams were doing. Max wasn’t able to take part in the conversation. He was only staring at the entrance to the great hall waiting for Lando to show up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it wasn’t his father’s picture and words on the front page of the Daily Prophet but Max himself. George’s mother was a journalist for the paper and was more than happy to interview Max about his feelings about his father. After that interview everyone would know that Max definitely wasn’t like his father… also his father would know that. That part Max tried to push away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole great hall had turned to look at Max again when he, Alex and George arrived at the hall for breakfast. This time the gazes were a lot softer though and he was able to even see some smiles. People seemed to believe him now so it was worth it. Well maybe, Max thought. That would be put to test now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando walked to the great hall stopping to look around just looking lost. Max kept staring at him begging for him to come over to their table. Lando looked around a moment before his and Max’s gaze met. Max smiled to him right and showed him to come. Lando was clearly struggling on what to do but when George turned to see his friend and show him to come over too Lando almost ran to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is happening?” Lando asked as soon as he got to the table. He looked between George and Max confused while Max just gave him the paper. “What is this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando gazed to Max quickly before sitting down next to him and starting to read the paper. Max kept looking at Lando waiting for his reaction while Alex and George went back to talking to each other again. Lando’s eyes widened while reading the paper and gosh Max hoped that was a good sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really… is this real?” Lando turned to face Max who nodded. Lando looked at the paper again. “Your dad must be furious with you… You really did this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I promised”, Max shrugged a little trying to figure out what Lando wanted now. “I promised to clear my reputation and at the same time yours…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando looked at Max again and gave a little smile but he had no idea what to say. Max smiled to Lando his real smile making the other boy smile a bit more too. Since Lando found no words to say he just moved his hand carefully to take Max’s hand under the table. Max felt butterflies in his stomach and he blushed a little moving his gaze to look at their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I don’t wanna break this moment but Max we gotta get going to magical creature lesson”, Alex coughed a little to get the pair’s attention after a moment. Max turned to look at Alex snapping out of his transe. “We have a class Max.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right yeah”, Max said letting go off Lando’s hand right away standing up from the table but stopped to look at Lando and leaning to whisper to him.. “Astronomy tower at lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando nodded to Max and gave him a smile before turning to eat breakfast. Max and Alex headed out of the hall with their bags. Alex smirked to Max and pushed him a little as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like the plan worked” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max simply hummed. Maybe we see, he thought gazing to Lando quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>#</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando was already waiting for Max at the tower looking at the first snow coming down. He was so fixated just looking at the snowflakes that he didn’t even hear Max come in. Max looked at Lando for a moment just admiring the boy feeling the butterflies again. He took a deep breath before walking next to Lando leaning next to him on the railing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi”, Max told Lando softly with a smile. “Enjoying the snowfall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I love snow”, Lando smiled softly before turning to look at Lando with a bright smile. He looked at Max a moment before speaking. “I can’t believe you did the interview. Actually I can’t believe you made George help you… You really fixed everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I promised”, Max smiled softly to Lando turning fully to face him. “Now people know me as Max. Not as a Verstappen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are something else Max”, Lando smirked to the other boy turning to look at him too. He took a step closer to Max looking up to the boy. “Something else”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that my line to say to you?” Max chuckled a little looking at the younger boy biting his lower lip just staring at Lando’s lips tempted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe”, Lando told Max his voice a little quieter. “We would make a good team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max chuckled a little while just deciding to go for it. He pulled Lando close by the other boy’s waist and slowly pressed his lips against Lando’s. The younger boy smiled against Max’s lips while wrapping his arms around Max’s neck. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to leave a comment if you want!</p><p>Like you can see there will be a third chapter coming! I got some ideas while planning this chapter. We obviously need more cuteness and fluffiness of this couple while also how is Max's father gonna react. I hopefully have time to write a new chapter soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max has a decision to make</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a bit longer to write than I wished but it is also the longest chapter! I hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lando and Max decided that the rest of the classes of the day weren’t that important and spent the rest of the afternoon together. The two days stay spent apart had felt more like two weeks when Lando kept rambling to Max about everything he had wanted to tell him while being apart. They sat in the astronomy tower Max’s arm around Lando’s waist while the younger boy talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the lunch was over and they were sure that everyone else would be in classes they left quickly to get warmer clothes on. They walked around the castle carefully not wanting to get caught and forced to a lesson because what they had planned was better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snow was actually starting to actually gather on the ground and as soon as the couple got outside there was already a snowball to Max’s face. Max growled at Lando and started trying to chase him quickly, the pair heading to the quidditch field knowing no one would see them there. When they got to the field, Max tackled Lando softly to the ground and grabbed a good handful of snow to Lando’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Max smirked to Lando while the younger boy squirming under him making high-pitched noises. “You sound like a girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you”, Lando told Max laughing while trying to get the snow out of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max pinned his arms down, smirking to him. He stayed like that for a moment the smoke from their breathing mixing together. As Max was about to lean down to kiss Lando, Lando got his arms free for surprise attack. Suddenly it was Max laying on the ground Lando on top of him. Max looked at the other boy surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Lando smirked to Max before leaning to kiss the confused look off Max’s lips. “I win”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max just chuckled softly against Lando’s lips before the younger boy jumped off him and stood up. Max stayed on the ground looking at how Lando tried to catch some of the snowflakes on his tongue. Max smiled softly feeling his heart warm. Lando looked so happy it looked like he was actually shining sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next weekend is hufflepuff versus ravenclaw game”, Lando smiled to Max as after a moment the older boy stood up from the ground. He wrapped his arms around Max from the behind pulling him close. “I know you don’t usually come watch games of others but would you come now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando was right. Max loved playing quidditch but when it was other teams playing he enjoyed the quietness of the castle. Now thought there wouldn’t be another place Max would want to be at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course”, Max smiled softly to Lando as the younger boy’s smile somehow grew even bigger. “I wouldn’t miss a chance to see you play and well… spring will be soon when is slytherin vs hufflepuff… I might come spy again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh so you do admit you were spying on us the last time?” Lando smirked turning around in Max’s arms. Max rolled his eyes at Lando with a little smile. “Hahaa you are scared of us! We gonna win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Lando’s face was full of snow again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando and Max got back to the castle when all the lessons were over and it was time for dinner. They already found Alex and George at the slytherin table this time talking about which teacher was the best. They stopped talking as Max and Lando sat opposite of them Lando leaning on Max’s side. The silence only lasted for a moment as George and Alex looked between the pair before starting again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lost the bet!” Alex smirked to George right away while the hufflepuff boy groaned. “I told you they would be together by the end of this day!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah I will buy you butterbear next time we go to Hogsmeade”, George groaned before turning to Lando. “Couldn’t you resist him at least for a day for fuck sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Lando and Max just looked at each other before starting to laugh. They really had the best friends ever.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>#</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The happiness bubble of what had happened only lasted till the night for Max. As Max was trying to fall asleep the one thought he had tried to ignore for the past two days came to his mind. His father. He might have been able to save his own reputation. He might have gotten Lando. But he knew the storm was only coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max waited for an angry letter to come for him the next morning. Max kept gazing up to the “sky” of the great hall waiting to see the family owl come but there was nothing. No letter. Absolutely no message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Lando asked Max snapping the other boy from staring at the sky. “What you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing”, Max gave Lando a soft smile giving a little push to Lando. The other boy’s smile made him forget about everything for a moment. Maybe the letter will come tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except the letter didn’t come the next day either. Nor the day after that. Or after that. His father was back on the Daily Prophet making his campaign but there was no mention of Max anywhere. It was like his father was giving him a full silent treatment and to be honest Max felt like he should have been happy about it but right now it just made him unsure of everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max was growing just more and more anxious barely sleeping during the night anymore. Lando had picked up on Max’s stress but Max didn’t want to stress Lando so he avoided his questions best he couldn. Max assumed maybe Alex had told Lando something because by the third day of waiting for the letter Lando stopped asking about how he was. Instead Lando held Max’s hand more tightly, leaned to him during eating and rambled about stuff so Max’s head would get something else to his mind. Max was grateful for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe your dad is fine with everything?” Alex offered on the sixth night of waiting for the letter as he and Max were laying on their beds waiting for sleep. Max scoff a little to that. “Okay yeah maybe he isn’t but maybe there won’t be a letter coming? He might be just too busy with the campaign” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the campaign that I definitely hurted badly?” Max sighed turning on his side to face Alex’s bed. “I rather get his anger than the silent treatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I don’t know”, Alex sighed a little. “Lando is getting more worried about you. Maybe you should just tell him what a dick your dad really is even to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah nope”, Max said sighing deeply and rubbing his face. He yawned a little. “I am too tired for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took three more days of the silent treatment before it ended and Max definitely regretted right away that he didn’t enjoy the silent days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max, stay after the class okay?” professor Horner, and the head of slytherin, stopped by Max’s and Alex’s table during the potions class. Max simply nodded to the professor but looked at his friend right away a bit worried. He wasn’t lacking at the class, he thought. No he should be on top of everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you at quidditch training?” Alex told Max at the end of the lesson. Max nodded and Alex gave him an encouraging smile while the other boy headed out of the class. Max waited for everyone to leave the classroom before he walked towards Horner’s desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father wants to meet you”, Horner went straight to the point after a moment of looking at Max. Max felt the colour leave his face right away. Here we go, he thought. “Actually he has wanted to meet you every day after the article and seems like he won’t give up. I told him that he can come meet you now if you are okay with it. What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max took a deep breath leaning against the desk behind him. This is what you have been waiting for, Max told himself. If his father wanted to see him, the man would find another way even if Max didn’t want it. I can’t hide, Max thought and nodded to Horner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I want to see my father now”, Max told his teacher trying to sound as confident as possible. Horner looked at him like making sure Max was telling the truth. “Here and alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I will let him know”, Horner told moving over to the fireplace to send a signal before standing up. “I will be at my office so just knock on the door if you feel the need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max simply nodded to his teacher before looking down at the floor taking a deep breath. His father seemed to scare everyone, even his teachers. And dear god he scared Max. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t he just write me a letter, Max thought sighing. A letter could be full of all the nasty words and awful treathes but at least it was only a letter and Max could burn it after reading it. Max rubbed his face a little telling himself to think about happy thoughts. Like Lando. He would see Lando play quidditch tomorrow. That would be fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max!” Jos’ voice snapped Max from his thoughts and Max lifted his gaze looking at his father. Fuck, he looks mad. “I don’t have time for any bullshit of yours since I am running a ministry campaign, that thanks to you is a bit harder, so straight to the point shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max looked at his father swallowing hard. It was only about three months since he last saw him when he left the mansion to London. Somehow the energy his father radiated around him had gotten even scarier and Max leaned more to the table to make sure his legs wouldn’t give in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure”, Max told his father, trying to keep his voice steady and confident as he looked at his father. He hid his shaking hands behind his back. When this is over you can get to play quidditch and see Lando. Just take the shouting and name calling and you will be fine, he told himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what the hell has gone into you”, Jos started taking a few steps closer to his son making Max tense a bit more. “Maybe it’s this shit school and mudblood students here that has gotten to your head but it stops now. You are coming with me to home right now. You are transferring to Durmstrang Institute and we have a new interview for the paper where you explain the brainwashing that has clearly been going on here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max stared at his father feeling his hands shake even more. Leaving Hogwarts? Leaving his friends? Leaving Lando? No, no no and no, Max thought. He wouldn’t lose all of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hogwarts was his safe place. Gosh he hated being home for the summers. He was an anxious mess at home not able to breathe but Hogwarts he was at more peace. He had his favorite places. His comfort places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hogwarts also had his comfort people. Alex was the only friend who was able to bear all of his annoying habits and understood his moods. Gosh he would probably even miss George if he left because the guy was actually quite fun to hang out with. And he would definitely be lost in life without Lando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando, he thought. As much as he had done the article to clear his name a big part of it was still done because of Lando. The connection between them. The feelings he felt around the boy. He didn’t want to lose Lando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- what about if I don’t do that?” Max wasn’t sure how he was even able to get the words out of his mouth. The look on his father’s face changed to angrier right away and Max took a careful step more away. “If I don’t want to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you are not my son anymore”, Jos told Max strongly making his heart drop a little. “You are disowned from this family and I mean from every bit of this family. Not meeting your mom or sister. Not enjoying the benefits of the Verstappen name. Not getting your trust fund. You are on your own if you decide that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max looked at his father for a small moment before turning his gaze to the floor. His heart was racing against his chest. No family, he thought and his mind was starting to spiral with everything. No hogwarts or no family, he thought while pain went through his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have an opportunity to make things right Max”, Max looked up again looking at his father walking over to the fireplace. He turned to look at his son as he stepped to it. “Make the family name proud again. Make me proud again. I will be waiting for your decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that Jos is gone and Max is left alone in the classroom tears running down his face gasping for air as he sank to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>#</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Max didn’t ever make it to the quidditch training. After gathering himself up again after a moment he went straight to his bed to hide. Everything was simply too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horner had clearly been trying to listen to the conversation between Max and his father as he came back to the classroom as soon as Jos was gone. The older man tried to get Max to talk but after he refused enough many times, the teacher just gave Max a sleeping potion. Apparently Max looked tired… You have no idea, Max thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father came see me. Is fine. I don’t wanna talk about it. Horner gave me sleeping potions. Tell Lando some lie please - Max”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max left the note on Alex’s pillow before he just got to the bed. His hands were still shaking as he laid down under the blanket. He necked the sleeping potion quickly as he closed his eyes. He really hoped Alex came up with a good enough lie for Lando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max!” Lando ran to Max right away as he saw him walk to the great hall wrapping his arms around Max’s neck right away. Max was able to smile his real smile and it felt good while wrapping his arms around Lando’s waist. He knew people would be watching but he didn’t care. “Alex told me you threw up after the quidditch training. Are you okay now? Can you come watch the game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I would never miss seeing you play”, Max smiled to Lando leaning to kiss him softly on his lips. He felt Lando smile against his mouth and Max felt his heart beat a bit faster. Lando pulled away when he heard George calling his name. “Okay you gotta go to your team. Good luck to the game babe. I will be rooting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando smiled brightly to Max giving him one quick kiss before running back to the hufflepuff table to discuss last minute strategy with the team. As soon as Lando turned his back to Max, Max let his smile fall away and he walked with Alex to the slytherin table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the lie”, Max told his friend as they sat down. He had been avoiding Alex’s gaze the whole morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem”, his friend hummed while taking some eggs to his plate. “You gonna tell me what your father had to say to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max shook his head while he grabbed a bread for himself. He heard Alex sigh deeply but he wouldn’t give in. He would tell when his decision was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sleeping potion did its work knocking out Max right away to a dreamless sleep. His body and mind needed that and he would probably still be sleeping if Alex wouldn’t have shaken him to wake that morning. As soon as he got back to the real life from sleep his mind was consumed by his thoughts again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max did stand behind everything he had said in the article. Yes he had been very straight forward in it but that was his style. Actually the article could have been much worse if  Max really had told everything he had gone through thanks to his father but he had simply just told his thoughts on his father’s ideology. That was little and Max definitely didn’t want to have an article where he would deny it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But neither did he want to lose his family. He could easily go without seeing his father ever again but his mother and still very little sister were important to him. They were his family. What was he supposed to do during summers when he wasn’t in Hogwarts if his father wouldn’t let him come home? He would technically be an orphan. How the hell would he be able to get everything for school and or live anywhere? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max!” Alex snapped his fingers in front of his face making Max snap from his thoughts. Max looked at Alex confused while his friend just looked worried. “Are you sure you are okay to come watch Lando play? You don’t look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I’m fine”, Max nodded to Alex trying to give him a smile hating how worried his friend really looked. ”I promise Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Okay”, Alex sighed and Max knew he didn’t believe him. ”Let’s go then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like almost the whole school was there to watch the game. Max and Alex got seats among some other slytherins sitting on the top bench. People didn’t avoid Max anymore. They were actually smiling to him and few people even said hey as he and Alex got to their seats. It felt weird that people didn’t seem to be that scared of him anymore. It actually felt kinda nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the hufflepuff team came out Alex was one of the first people jumping up and down cheering them. Max chuckled looking at his friend but also stood up himself to clap his hands. He definitely wasn’t the only one who had fallen for hufflepuff he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max’s eyes followed Lando on the field. Lando’s gaze searched for Max for a moment before he noticed Max. The boy gave Max the biggest possible smile before jumping up to the air. Max felt himself smile as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game was a close one both hufflepuff and ravenclaw teams being very good. Actually they were so good that Max even felt a bit nervous about their form now. At least they had time to train still. For one thing he was sure of though. Their seeker was nothing compared to Lando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max’s eyes followed Lando the whole game with a little smile on his face. Lando flew around so effortlessly making sharp turns and fast sprints. He was an absolute hunter making attacks every time he saw the Snitch. It wasn’t long before the game ended in hufflepuff’s victory with Lando snatching the snitch. Max smiled brightly cheering loudly so proud of his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go celebrate with them!” Alex told Max grabbing his friend’s arm starting to pull him down to the field. “Come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex ran to the field right away to look for George while Max walked slowly to the field. He wanted Lando to celebrate with his team being the hero of the game after all for a moment. Max stopped walking looking at how the whole hufflepuff team was throwing Lando up and down. Well not the whole team since Max noticed George and Alex to the side hugging each other. Max felt his heart beat a little faster and he knew he had made his decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max stopped walking and looked around him. The fact was that Hogwarts was more home to him than his real home had ever been. The friends he had now made accepted him and he knew they actually cared about him. He had never felt as safe as he felt when he had Lando in his arms. He wouldn’t give up on this. He would be okay without his family because he had a new home and family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Max felt Lando wrap his arms around him from behind. Max chuckled a little turning around in Lando’s arms smiling to his boyfriend softly. Lando’s smile fell right away when he noticed a tear on Max’s cheek moving his hand to wipe it off. “Are you okay? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am great”, Max promised Lando right away still smiling at him. He leaned to kiss Lando softly cupping the younger boy’s face. Lando was still a bit unsure of what was happening but he melted in Max’s arms. “With you I am always great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>#</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Max sent a letter to his father telling him simply that he would not be leaving Hogwarts and he stands behind all of his words. Writing the letter had already been a little bit of  struggle but actually tying it to his owl was the hardest part. He twisted the letter in his hands for a good ten minutes before taking a deep breathe and finally letting the owl take the letter. Still as soon as the owl disappeared to sky a rock fell off his heart and he knew it was the right decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sending the letter he found himself standing in front of the hufflepuff common room door. He, Lando, George and Alex had spent the whole day together at Hogsmeade doing some christmas shopping. Max had done his everything to keep up a happy front not wanting to think about the fact that he would be spending Christmas all alone at the castle. He knew Lando sensed that something was off but everytime Max’s smile had fallen Lando had squeezed his hand a bit tighter making Max’s smile again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now though he really needed Lando and actually tell him what he had done.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max?” Max turned when George walked over to him with a confused look on his face. He was carrying some books from the library. “You coming to see Lando? You don’t look okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be fine”, Max told George forcing a smile to him. He would tell Alex and George later about his father. “But yeah I really need to see Lando.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay”, George looked at Max for a moment before giving him a smile and tapping the barrel and opening the door. Max walked after George carefully in. Students were allowed to be in different house’s rooms but it still felt weird. George turned to look at Max as they got to the livingroom. “Lando is in the bedroom stairs up and the fourth door on the right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max smiled to George grateful before heading to the stairs George pointed to him. He felt some of the students look at him go but he ignored the gazes just thinking that he wanted to see Lando. He opened the door carefully to the fourth year bedroom finding Lando sitting on a bed reading a book with his forehead all wrinkled thinking hard. Max took a few steps closer before Lando lifted his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max!” Lando looked at his boyfriend confused but with a smile. His smile fell a bit as Max just walked straight to him wrapping his arms around him tightly. “What has happen? You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me hold you for a moment”, Max whispered against Lando’s neck pushing the boy to lay on the bed. “I will explain but just a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando nodded right away pushing the school stuff off his bed quickly just pulling Max to lay on the bed better. Max placed his head on Lando’s chest focusing on the younger boy’s breathing while Lando moved his hand in soothing movement in his hair. Lando placed his lips on Max’s forehead whispering sweet nothings to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max focused on Lando’s heartbeat and breathing trying to gather every thought he had in his head. Breathing got slowly easier and he pushed himself so that he and Lando were lying side by side just looking at each other. He hated how worried Lando looked when he looked at him. It was time to come clean, Max thought and did quickly spell closing the curtains around the bed so it would be only them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry I have been so off lately”, Max started speaking softly while looking at Lando. Lando shrugged to that a little and opened his mouth to speak but Max cut him off before. “No don’t say it’s okay because it’s not. I just couldn’t tell you before everything that happened but now… I am ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O… okay”, Lando told Max a bit nervously but when Max reached to take his hand to his, he sighed reliefed. “Tell me what it is then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father is not a good man as you well have read”, Max started focusing on looking at Lando. “His thoughts are awful as you know but he is also awful to everyone around him. Most of the time I am scared of him and I was really scared of his reaction to the article. I waited for a long time for a reacti0n and finally on Friday he came to see me after potion class with a ultimaton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando held Max’s hand a little tighter and scooted a bit closer to give him support. Max lowered his gaze just looking at their hands before continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either I leave Hogwarts and make a statement how this school has brainwashed me to the thoughts on the article or he will disown me and I won’t ever be allowed to come back home”, Max heard Lando gasp a bit. Max didn’t dare to look at him. “I decided to stay here. Hogwarts is my home. I sent a letter home and I imagine they are burning my stuff about now… it’s fine though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is definitely not fine”, Lando told Max quietly. Max shrugged a little but Lando just sighed moving his hand on Max’s cheek forcing him to look at him. “I am sorry that you had to go through that… I… I didn’t realise that the article would end up hurting you like this... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The problem is not the article”, Max said right away not wanting Lando to blame himself. “I stand by everything I said in the article. The problem is that my family is awful and I don’t want to be part of them anymore. I have made my decision. There is no going back and I have made peace with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando and Max just stared at each other for a moment. Max tried to figure out what Lando was thinking but the other boy gave him no indication of anything. Lando just looked at him with a blank face and Max started to feel a bit nervous but it stopped quickly when Lando pressed his lips against Max’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made the absolute right decision”, Lando told Max quietly as he pulled away from the kiss. “The world deserves to know you as Max. Not the son of awful Jos Verstappen. You are so smart and talented and you will do so great in life without your family. Because you have a new family now! Me, Alex and George are your new family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max felt a tear roll down his face when he listened to Lando speak. He smiled as Lando kissed his tear away. He wanted to believe in everything Lando told him. He wanted to believe in himself. He slowly pulled Lando against him hugging him tightly. Lando wrapped himself around Max not letting go off him for the whole night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe I will be okay, Max thought as Lando kissed him softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>#</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning there is a big article again on the Daily prophet about Max and Hogwarts. His father went all out on calling the school out on alleged “brainwashing of his son” and making sure everyone knew that Max was definitely not a Verstappen anymore. Max read the article while sitting in Lando’s lap at the great hall. He knew his father wanted to hurt him with it but after the article Max just simply put the paper away and started talking with Alex about their upcoming quidditch game.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proud of you”, Lando whispered to his ear at that moment, placing a soft kiss on Max’s neck. Max just squeezed his hand tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max would have been okay with spending the Christmas at Hogwarts but it seemed like he didn’t have any say on that. Lando had decided that Max would be coming to his house to spent the Christamas with his family (“They are your family now too”). That didn’t stop from Max being nervous. It would be his first time at a muggle house and with full muggle family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out quite quickly that there was no reason for his nervousness. First of all Lando’s family were the sweetest people he had ever met. They welcomed him in the family right away. Second of all, muggles really had some school stuff in their houses like Lando’s PS4 and all the games on it. Third of all, he got to sleep in Lando’s arms every night. That felt absolutely amazing. Fourth of all, he and Lando would be going over to George’s house for New Year's, Alex also coming there. Max really couldn’t complain about the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you are such natural talent in this”, Lando chuckled while he barely won a Fifa game against Max. They were cuddled against each other on Lando’s bed. “How the hell are you so good so quick?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a good teacher”, Max smirked while Lando tried getting up to change the game to the PS. Max grabbed Lando’s arm quickly pulling him back to him just wrapping his arms around him. “You getting mad that I beat you in every game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh piss off”, Lando chuckled a little but just snuggled to Max. “You don’t beat me in every game! You just have beginner's luck… or some magic luck I don’t know maybe you did lucky potion for yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I knew how to make </span>
  <b>Felix Felicis</b>
  <span> you think I would waste it on this?” Max chuckled as Lando rolled his eyes at the correct name of the potion. “I think I would try something a bit harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a nerd”, Lando noted to Max but was smiling. “Well you better get that felix shit ready for April pretty boy. Hufflepuffs are gonna beat your slytherin ass in quidditch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah good luck with that”, Max chuckled a little shaking his head. “I won’t be needing a lucky potion. It will be pure talent babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lando rolled his eyes again at his boyfriend. Max smirked down to Lando smuggly before leaning to kiss him. Before their lips touched Lando quickly moved the position getting Max by surprise moving on top of him pinning Max down on the bed. Max looked surprised while this time Lando smirked smuggly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was pure talent babe”, Lando smirked before leaning to kiss Max softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah I will definitely be okay, Max thought as he chuckled against Lando’s lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there you have it!! This was first time writing F1 fanfic in a long time and first time with this couple and honestly it was fun!! I hope you guys enjoyed it :) m</p><p>tumblr : maxynorris</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>